


Song Unsung

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Malec breakup, Post CoLS, Sad Alec, Self Harm, Suicidal!Alec, Suicide, after city of lost souls, city of lost souls, nothing triggering self harm wise, only mentioned - Freeform, post malec breakup, self harm mentioned, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: Songfic based off of Song Unsung by Eden White.//He could never have that one last memory. He knew that. He had caused all of this, and that was the reason for the marks inflicted all over his body. He just couldn't go on without Magnus. He wasn't going to live without Magnus. His life wasn't worth it. And if that was how it was going to end, he couldn't stop it. He was gone.





	Song Unsung

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are lyrics from Song Unsung by Eden White.

_You're still gone, and I'm still waiting. Should have known, should have kept you here with me._

Magnus was gone, Alec knew, and he wasn't coming back. Alec had blown it. Magnus hated him now and there was no chance that they were ever getting back together. But he still loved Magnus, even if Magnus didn't love him. And he didn't want to give up hope.

The problem was that he knew his hope was useless. Maybe other people were able to always hold on to hope, and maybe it worked out okay for them, but life didn't work that way for Alec. Nothing ever did.

_All of my strength went down with the sun, but I'm just a song...left unsung._

He didn't think he had the strength left to fight anymore. He almost wanted to give up. Not on Magnus, never- he could never give up on Magnus. But on everything else- what was the point? He was nothing without Magnus anyway. He knew that.

_If I had one last chance to love you, one last chance to care, one last chance, I'd give you everything I should have when I had you. If I had wings I'd meet you there, but I can't fly- for if I did, I'd give you the sky for every cloud your every wish._

_One last memory to share._

That was all he needed. One last memory.

_But I'm still here, and you're still gone. Nothing I say could make you come back to me so I'll carry on, as you would've done, but I'm just a song left unsung._

He could never have that one last memory. He knew that. He had caused all of this, and that was the reason for the marks inflicted all over his body. He just couldn't go on without Magnus. He wasn't going to live without Magnus. His life wasn't worth it. And if that was how it was going to end, he couldn't stop it. He was gone.

_And I'm just a song  
Left unsung. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop some kudos and a comment if you have time!


End file.
